Too Late
by Lucillia
Summary: Lily and James Potter come out of hiding so their son Alexander could fulfill the prophesy and defeat Voldemort. Things don't go as planned though, as they returned to the Wizarding World in 1999.


During the Summer after his fourth year Harry Potter had often wondered why when his parents came out of Voldemort's wand neither of them had called him son. He would get his answer a few years later, and by the time he got it, it was almost expected.

* * *

It was the end. He was going to die. Taking out the snitch Dumbledore had left him, he read the inscription once more.

_I open at the close _it said.

After trying to open the snitch for several minutes he discovered that putting it in his mouth had been the answer as it was the same damn snitch he had nearly swallowed in his first year and Dumbledore obviously had a very unusual sense of humor.

Inside were the two halves of the stone that had been in Marvolo Gaunt's ring and a small note.

_Harry, _

_I don't think I can ever fully make up for what I have done to you in the name of the Greater Good. Consider this a down payment. I'll do everything I can when we meet again during the Next Great Adventure. Turn this stone in your hand three times and think of those who are gone that you would want with you in the end and they'll be there for you._

_Albus._

After he turned the stone in his hand three times a much younger and happier Sirius appeared as well as a much younger and happier Remus who was holding Tonks' hand.

"Where are my parents?" he asked, wincing at how ungrateful he sounded. He'd been given the chance to say goodbye to Remus, Tonks and his Godfather and all he could think about was the fact that he hadn't gotten everything he had wanted.

"You know, it's rather strange. I expected James to be the first to greet me and Jim and Andrea were there instead. I spent the next two years looking for him and never found him." Sirius said.

"That's okay. At least I got the chance to say goodbye to you before..." he said, unable to finish the sentence.

"Before you rejoined us?" Remus asked.

"Yes." he replied.

All too soon Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were gone and he had died at the end of Voldemort's wand. He soon found himself in a blank space that turned itself into the King's Cross station. Sitting on one of the benches was Albus Dumbledore. Underneath the bench was a badly injured newborn that was wailing loudly.

"Harry, I'd ask you to forgive an old man for his foolishness, but I know I don't deserve it. I learned far too late that you truly are the child of prophesy, and because of my willful blindness I have done many unforgivable things." Dumbledore said sadly, looking far older than he ever had in life.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I spent most of your life turning you into a sacrifice when I should have been training you. I spent years sapping your will to live when I should have been building it up. It is my fault that your childhood was so horrible. The Dursleys were merely somewhat unpleasant before I got ahold of them. Did you ever wonder why the smallest bedroom in the house was already furnished when you were moved into it? That was your room up until you were three. The day that the Dursleys had replaced your crib with the second hand furniture that you were to grow into was the day I made your life a living hell and had them move you into the cupboard that was your room for almost eight years. The things you went through every year during your schooling except for your third year which hadn't been planned were meant to kill you. I had expected you to die so the child I had believed to be the true child of prophesy could be called forth to defeat Tom. Today, you finally died and oddly enough, since you were the child the prophesy had spoken of you will get the chance to live again. You have the choice between going on to the Next Great Adventure or going back and letting the piece of Tom's soul that resides within you move forward. Your blood that runs through Tom's veins has anchored you to the living world as the piece of Tom's soul that resides beneath this bench until you make your decision anchors him to the world." Dumbledore replied.

Harry wanted to rant and rave at the old man who had ruined his life, but he knew he had to go back and defeat Voldemort so his surviving friends and those who he considered to be family, the people who had given him the will to live when he had none, would be safe. Wasting time here or moving on would be completely selfish. He could make his displeasure known later. Dumbledore's portrait would quite likely not survive the encounter.

As the station vanished, he heard a voice say "I'm so sorry my...".

* * *

Harry was nervous as he made his way to a house he swore he would never return to. He had come to try to remove whatever enchantments had been placed on his relatives. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not what Dumbledore had done had changed his relatives permanently. The thought that it may not have been an enchantment but a rather substantial bribe instead had also run through his mind. Vernon was a greedy man and he probably would do anything for money. Petunia had always been a jealous and spiteful woman as her treatment towards the woman who used to live in # 13 over an imagined slight had clearly illustrated several years before.

A sudden thought came to him, and he decided to ask Bill if he could take a look at the wards surrounding the property later.

With his heart pounding in his ears, he hesitantly rang the doorbell. It had been a few weeks since he had defeated Voldemort in the Great Hall, and it had been deemed safe for his relatives to move back home a few days earlier as the last of the known Death Eaters had been rounded up.

Vernon had been the one to answer the door, and when he saw who it was, he nearly slammed it in his face. It was Petuna who had saved him from receiving a faceful of door.

"What do you want?" Petunia asked.

"It has come to my attention recently that Dumbledore may have cast some compulsion spells on you and I was wondering if I could check for them and possibly remove them." he said.

An hour later Petunia was sitting on the floor sobbing and apologizing. Vernon was in his favorite chair ashen faced.

"This is why I hate freaks." Vernon said once he finally found his voice. "You were family and he made me...worse than my father. We had favored Dudley but we never meant for...We weren't going to beat it out of you, we were just going to say no when the letter arrived... God, if that bastard Dumbledore hadn't been interfering so you'd be miserable we could have gone to prison several times over."

When Harry received an invitation from his relatives that Christmas, he had accepted it in the spirit in which it had been given, as an apology.

When Harry invited his relatives to the ceremony marking the first anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort, they came.

* * *

Lily was worried though she wouldn't admit it. It had been two years since Dumbledore had contacted him. The war had been in full swing and the Horucrux had not died yet. What if Dumbledore had died? Dumbledore was their only link to the outside world, and if he died they wouldn't know what was going on, wouldn't know if the Horucrux had died and it was time for Alexander to defeat Voldemort.

James and Alexander came in from the day's training laughing over some joke. They were her reason for living. If she hadn't had them around, she wouldn't have been able to survive spending seventeen and two thirds years completely isolated from the rest of the human race.

"James, I think it's time for Alexander to fulfill his destiny. The Horucrux should be dead by now and it is almost certain Dumbledore is dead. Besides, we only have another month's worth of food left." she said.

"I'd like to train Alexander a little longer, but you're right Lils. It would be good to see Sirius and Remus again, I hated not being able to tell them where we were going, but it was for the best. Alexander needed to be trained and kept safe until it was time." James said.

"You mean I'll get to see the outside world?" Alexander said sounding excited. All Alexander had known had been this house and the three square miles of isolated fields and woods that surrounded it.

"Yes. We'll go to Diagon Alley first. I'm going to need to get our finances in order. According to Dumbledore, the Horucrux shouldn't have left a will or had any children so there should be little problem with that." James said.

Soon, the small family was standing inside Gringotts, taking the lack of customers as a bad sign as they had the fact that Diagon alley was almost completely empty. Finally James picked up the courage to approach one of the tellers.

"I would like to speak to the Potter Account manager." James said.

Soon, Snapbone - the manager of accounts for House Potter for the last three generations - appeared. James was rather uncertain about the feral and frankly rather gleeful grin that the goblin gave him as soon as he saw him. The creature had never liked him before, why would he now?

* * *

Snapbone smiled when he saw James Charlus Potter. He had never liked the arrogant bastard and had sworn revenge on him when the last prank he had pulled had left him in the medical ward for three weeks. He had been able to tolerate the man's father, and the man's son Harry James Potter had been proven to be somewhat honorable for a wizard, going so far as to make restitution for damage caused when he had broken into and out of Gringotts to retrieve something that was necessary to defeat the bastard who had been planning to destroy the goblin race once he'd conquered everything else when he could have simply called it a cost of war and offered nothing, re-returning the sword that had been labeled as Gryffindor's and creating a loan agreement in which the goblin nation was paid a set amount for each time a Hogwarts student had need of the sword, something most wizards wouldn't have done.

He'd been waiting for this day since the prank pulling coward's will failed to come into effect. Dumbledore had tried to cover for the fact that no date had been set for the will reading by ordering the will sealed, but he knew and he knew the reason why and he waited for James Potter to show his face once again. This was going to be fun.

James Potter, a woman who greatly resembled his wife, and a young man with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes who who looked to be the same age as the current holder of the Potter Account followed him into his office.

"I would like to know what state the Potter finances are in." James Potter said as soon as they entered.

"You should not have declared yourself dead then. Such matters are considered confidential and are only the business of Gringotts and the holder of the Potter account and whoever he chooses to make aware. As you had yourself legally declared dead on the 31st of October, 1981 for whatever reason, the Potter account was passed on to your son." he said grinning widely. The reaction of the arrogant bastard who he strongly suspected left someone else to die in his place since his grave wasn't empty was better than he had expected.

"Then give my son the account statement!" James shouted when he finally found his voice.

"I mailed a monthly statement to him last week. There is no need to send him another statement for another three and a half weeks." he said. He hadn't been this entertained in years. The wait had definitely been worth it.

"We never received a statement." The woman he now believed to be Lily Potter and therefore another coward and possibly something worse considering the fact that there was a strong possibility that the means for deflecting the killing curse had been lost to the world because of her said.

"Why would we send one to you?" he asked, honestly curious why they would think they'd get sent a bank statement for the Potter account when they were dead for all intents and purposes.

"You claimed to have sent a statement to our son. We would have seen it if you had." Lily Potter replied.

"Ah, yes. I had quite forgotten about the second son Alexander. Quite understandable when you had him declared dead before he was able to do business with us. The statement I sent was to your firstborn Harry James." he said. He was pushing things by giving this information, but he was curious as to what the cowards' reaction would be to the fact that their son was alive, considering the fact that they had clearly abandoned him when it became apparent that he was a target. Since the three Potters that had been declared dead were sitting in front of him alive and well, the story of Lily's sacrifice protecting the "Chosen One" was clearly bullshit. Someone had come up with the means of reflecting the killing curse and used what was probably something that could only be cast once in a lifetime on Harry Potter instead of themselves. The mysterious protection from the killing curse still worked if what happened a year ago today was any indication. Why the wizards believed Harry's survival had been because of the "Elder Wand" he didn't know. If he had to guess who it was that had been willing to trade their lives for that of Harry Potter, he would guess that it had been Jim and Andrea Smith whose wills mysteriously activated shortly after they had vanished sometime in either late October or early November 1981. The young couple had been rumored to have been close to the Potters since Hogwarts.

"That foul evil Horucrux is still alive and it has MY money?!" James roared.

Interesting. It would seem that they were more concerned with the Horucrux that had been contained within their son's scar until it had been destroyed when it had the killing curse cast directly at it last year rather than that their son still lived. Why James Potter believed that a sliver of wood from a wand that had once belonged to several members of the Gaunt family that had been stuck in a head wound for about seventeen years had the money he falsely believed to be his, he didn't know.

"If you continue to cause a scene Mr. Potter, I will be forced to throw you out. You are quite fortunate that I decided to indulge you for as long as I have." he said. He had wanted to say that for a long time, and now he could do so without worrying about being bothered by an annoying letter campaign from the Ministry regarding the treatment of customers. As far as the world was concerned, the three people standing before him were dead. Watching the spoiled and formerly rich James Potter slowly come to the realization that he had absolutely no money and that there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it because he had done it to himself was a far better revenge than the one he had planned as he had lain in agony while the healers had treated him. This was far better than killing him ever would be, especially considering the fact that there was no legal way for the man to get any money as he was legally dead in both the muggle and wizarding worlds and would have to throw himself on the mercy of the son he abandoned if he didn't want to starve. He would give almost anything to be a fly on the wall for that conversation as something as prideful as James Potter would rather die than abase itself.

"By the way, before you ask. Alexander Sirius Potter's trust vault was reabsorbed into the main Potter fortune, as was the vault you set aside for your wife's personal use. The Marauder vault may only be accessed by Harry James Potter and Ted Remus Lupin due to the deaths of all of the original Marauders, two of whom died childless. After your reported deaths, Sirius Black rewrote his will. The entire Black fortune minus several small bequeathments was left to one Harry James Potter. Since money can't be left to dead people, the money Albus Dumbledore had left you, your wife, and your son was evenly divided between the other inheritors. It would seem that you are completely knutless and therefore don't have any business in this bank." he said. He'd been saving this particular parting shot for the last year. The spectacular explosion that had followed this statement had been everything he had hoped for for many years. He would have to pay for his breaches of confidentiality regarding the identities of holders of certain accounts later, but it would be worth it. Seeing that arrogant, cowardly bastard who had taken great joy in tormenting him every time he showed up at the bank being tossed out on his ass never to return as he would be added to the list of those banned from the bank almost before his ass hit the pavement would be worth everything that would come later. Smiling, he summoned the guards.

As he watched the Potters being roughed up a bit and thrown into Diagon Alley, he briefly wondered how much he could sell this memory to his client for. Harry - as he insisted on being called - would quite likely be interested when he discovered his parents had been alive all along, considering how his childhood had turned out.

* * *

A red haired man who was missing a ear that bore a faint resemblance to the Prewett brothers helped Lily up as James and Alexander recovered from being thrown down Gringott's front steps. James narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he saw the man deliberately brush back the loose sleeve of Lily's robe on her left arm. Was it a good thing or a bad thing that Lily didn't have the Dark Mark? With Dumbledore dead, Voldemort would have little trouble taking over Magical Britain especially if that fucking Horucrux that had stolen his fortune had been helping him.

"I won't even ask what you did to piss them off that badly. Not even Harry got that treatment when he came to apologize for breaking in and stealing a dragon to break out. Of course it was one of those situations where it was better for all involved if he begged forgiveness rather than asked for permission. Gringotts had to stay neutral after all." the man said. "I'd stay and chat, but I have to head over to Hogwarts for the unveiling of the memorial. You can come along if you like. There's no point in hanging around here since just about everything's closed for the anniversary."

He didn't dare ask what anniversary because if it became obvious that he didn't know, he'd immediately be marked as an outsider and most likely be set upon by Voldemort's forces. Since going to see this memorial was considered a normal and acceptable activity and would avoid suspicion, he would do just that. Gesturing for Alexander to hold but be prepared for an attack, he indicated that he would indeed like to join the man at the unveiling of the memorial at Hogwarts.

"If I may ask, what are your names?" the man said once they had apparated to Hogsmeade.

"I'm James, she's Lily, he's Alexander." he replied.

"So my map wasn't malfunctioning. Harry's going to be absolutely _thrilled_. As if this day wasn't craptacular already." the man muttered before saying "I'm George Weasley."

"Map?" he couldn't help but ask.

"It was something Fred and I were working on a while back. I just finished it last week. I based it on a map that Fred and I found in Filch's office our first year, a map created by Moony, Wormtail the traitor who is no longer a Marauder, Padfoot and..." George Weasley said before turning and giving him a strange look.

"Prongs who would most likely have been voted out of the Marauders for running out on and betraying his friends if there were any more Marauders left." the Weasley finished.

He tried not to react, but his anger had apparently betrayed him. Before he could hit the man who called himself George Weasley, the man threw something into the air above him, his wife and his son, and e suddenly found himself trapped with his family under some sort of sticky net.

"You know Mr. Potter, I had admired you as a child, you'd been my hero. I admired you even more when I learned that you were one of the Marauders that had left behind the map that taught Fred and I so much. Now, I think you're scum. You never cared about your friends or Harry did you? If you had cared, whoever died in your and your wife's place would be in their proper graves rather than laid to an uneasy rest in yours. You never bothered to leave a note stating that Padfoot wasn't your secret keeper, and thanks to that little oversight, the all too brief investigation into an explosion that killed twelve muggles and supposedly killed Wormtail was colored by the belief that Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters. Padfoot was sent to Azkaban without a trial because of you. Because of you, Wormtail was able to frame Padfoot for murder and fake a death that would have been far more thoroughly investigated had you left a note telling them that Pettigrew was the one who betrayed you." George Weasley said pacing around the group.

"Did you know that the only thing that kept Moony from suicide when he thought that you and Wormtail had died and that it had been Padfoot's fault was the fact that he had to be there for Harry when Harry finally decided that he wanted to see him? Dumbledore had him convinced that Harry would contact him when he was ready and wouldn't want to see him until then. He was a fucking mess for twelve years, eating in soup kitchens and sometimes out of the trash, living in places no human should inhabit, and spending what little money he got when he could find work on booze and drugs. He damn near died during the rapid detox he had to go through before he could take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. It was only his desire to protect Harry from an escaped convict that he thought was going to kill him that brought him back to Britain. The only things that kept him from committing suicide after Padfoot died were Harry and Tonks." George Weasley said continuing to pace. "If Harry - whom you abandoned by the way - hadn't been there, Moony would have committed suicide. He came close to doing it several times anyways."

"You Lily, have to be the biggest bitch on the planet. If Snape were alive today, I would absolutely love to hear exactly what he would say when he learned that you were still alive and that you had abandoned the boy he had died protecting because he was yours. Did you know that Dumbledore put compulsion charms on your sister and her husband so they would abuse your son, whom I may once again point out that you abandoned?" George said, looking down at the red haired woman coldly.

"Good! That evil little thing deserved it. In fact it deserved worse. Vernon should have beaten it to death and Petunia should have smashed it's brains out with a frying pan. It is not my son and never was. I should have smothered it the instant it was born!" Lily said.

"Really? Whose son was Harry then? Was the woman who sacrificed herself so he could live his real mother?" George asked.

"It was never human. It was born with a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of it and no soul of its own. It tried to trick us into being it's parents. Just because I gave birth to that abomination doesn't mean it was mine!" Lily said.

"Bravo! I'd almost believe you except for the fact that Ron, Ginny, Mum, Dad, and I were there along with Hermione, Neville, and Luna to provide support when the Healers and Unspeakables examined Harry after he defeated Voldemort and found that he had an entire soul and that it was the same soul that had been born to and belonged to Harry James Potter. The soul fragment that had been embedded in a piece of wood that nobody bothered to pull out of Harry's scar when he was a baby was gone. Voldemort had killed his own Horucrux when he cast his second killing curse at Harry. Apparently the moron forgot to aim anywhere but the scar and paid the price for it. The look on the Dark Wanker's face when the third killing curse he cast at Harry bounced off of him and came flying back to kill him was absolutely priceless." George said.

"You lie!" he roared. "Alexander here was the one chosen by prophesy to destroy Voldemort! The creature you called Harry has tricked you all!"

"So, nearly two hundred people didn't see Voldemort's killing curse bounce off Harry and hit him, killing him instantly because the Elder Wand refused to be used against it's latest master who incidentally became the owner of all three of the Deathly Hallows earlier that year making him the "Master of Death"."George said.

"It's a trick! That abomination that dares pretend to be my flesh and blood has tricked you all into believing that Voldemort is dead so he can rule you all as the "Master of Death"! Release my son so he can kill him and you all can be free." he said. He could see that this George Weasley who had obviously been close to his friends wasn't guilty because he had been tricked by a master manipulator but he would subdue him for his own good as soon as he got free of the net.

"Harry rule as the "Master of Death? You're loony. Harry chucked the rock where even he couldn't find it after saying goodbye to Padfoot, Moony and Tonks. As for the Elder Wand, Harry hid the damn thing somewhere where it is pretty much irretrievable and then had a friend obliviate the memory of the day he hid the damn thing so not even he knew where it was. The only reason he kept the cloak was because it belonged to his father, but I have a feeling that once he actually meets you, that will vanish from the face of the earth as well." George said.

"It looks like we're going to be late for the memorial unveiling ceremony. Part of me thinks Harry's better off not knowing that his own family betrayed him, that the parents he'd held on a pedestal almost his entire life weren't dead, but the rest of me knows that Harry will never forgive me if I knew and didn't tell him. I think I'll keep you in the net so you don't attack anyone though." George continued before Levitating the net that carried the Potter family and heading up the road towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Petunia had spent a decade and a half hating her sister with a fiery passion because of something Albus Dumbledore had done to twist her faded feelings of jealousy and dislike. She now hated and absolutely detested her sister for reasons that were all her own. While she had spent a few years wishing that Lily were alive so she could have a second chance with her - the two years before Dumbledore's enchantments, and this last year during which she had been free of what Dumbledore had done to her - she now wished that the bitch had just stayed dead. If that creature that once had been Lily and the poor child she had brainwashed into believing his brother was the embodiment of evil had stayed gone, Vernon would still be alive.

It had been during the unveiling of the memorial outside what looked to her to be a ruin due to the enchantments placed on it on the anniversary of the death of the wizard she had believed to have killed her sister that the event had happened. She, Vernon, and Dudley had been invited to stand alongside the Weasleys who stood with her nephew Harry who had defeated the man with the ridiculous alias who had terrorized the wizarding world. When they saw George Weasley come up the path levitating a sticky capture net, everyone had thought that he had decided to arrive fashionably late with a prank in tow.

Since the last of the Death Eaters had been rounded up months earlier, some idiot who believed it was safe decided to take pity on George's captives and release them. One of the captives, who was later revealed to be Harry's fraternal twin Alexander whom she had quite erroneously been informed had died with Harry's parents, landed, rolled, and cast a curse at Harry. Vernon, who had been closest to Harry at that point, pushed Harry out of the way of the spell, and got a large chunk of his back and several of his internal organs blown out in the process. In the ensuing chaos, it took a nearby healer several minutes to get to Vernon, and by then it was too late.

As she watched the Potters' trial, she wished that there were still dementors in Azkaban.

* * *

Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt stared at James and Lily Potter in disgust as he listened to the charges being read. He couldn't believe his ears when he listened in on their interrogations and their "private" discussions. Every time they were left alone or together without anyone watching, they would plot various ways of murdering their own son. What they had done to their other son was beyond criminal. Alexander Potter was going to have to stay in the secure ward of St. Mungo's for the rest of his life. Thanks to the way the Potters had raised him, it would take a great deal of counseling before the poor boy would even begin to be able to understand what he had done. As far as Alexander had been concerned, Vernon Dursley, the uncle and savior of the Boy-Who-Lived had been nothing but an unforeseen obstacle.

"...Charged with the willful abandonment of one Harry James Potter on 31st, October 1981..." Percy Weasly read from the long list of charges that included the abuse of Alexander Potter who was covered in scars that he had received during "training". It was a pity that he couldn't charge them with what happened to Sirius Black. How that bastard Potter could claim that Sirius was a brother to him in everything but blood and then betray him like that, he didn't know.

What bothered Kingsley the most was that the Potters showed no signs of guilt or remorse over their actions.

* * *

Alexander backed into a corner pretending to be helpless. He was surrounded by the Horucrux's inner circle. He would wait for the right moment before he launched his attack and he would take as many as he could with him before they killed him.

"Hello Alexander, my name's Hermione and I want to show you something. Do you know what a pensive is?" the bushy haired one at the front asked.

"Yes." he sneered. Of course he knew what a pensive was. His father had used one to show him his memories of the war with Voldemort.

The woman who called herself Hermione brought out a pensive and allowed him to examine it. She then proceeded to put several memories in it.

"We will not harm you while you watch these, and we are willing to swear a wizard's oath to that effect if you so desire." Hermione said.

Hesitantly, he dipped his finger into the bowl. His father had told him that gathering information on your enemy was of supreme importance, and if they were going to offer it so freely...

He was suddenly standing in what he recognized as the Great Hall of Hogwarts from one of the more fun memories his father had shown him.

Grandpa Albus was sitting regally in the center of the head table surrounded by the teachers, one of which he recognized was Snivellous. How could Snivellous be a teacher? He was an evil Death Eater and had been evil from the day he was spawned.

"Harry Potter." A woman he recognized as an older Professor McGonagall called out.

A small scrawny skinny kid with his father's hair and his mother's eyes hidden behind a pair of ugly glasses that had been taped together came forward. The Great Hall that had previously been silent and inattentive was filled with whispers as everyone focused on the boy. Soon, the boy disappeared under what he recognized as the Sorting Hat. A couple of minutes later the hat shouted "Gryffindor!".

_How could that be? His parents had told him that the Horucrux that had tried to murder him by invading his mother's womb and stealing nutrients he needed had been a Slytherin. How could the noble and upstanding Gryffindors cheer over getting something so incredibly evil?_

The scene shifted. He found himself standing in a bathroom with far too many toilets. A bushy haired girl was screaming. He soon knew the reason why when he turned around and spotted the fully grown mountain troll. A red haired boy and the Horucrux started fighting the troll. The Horucrux jumped on the troll's back and stuck a wand that it had obviously murdered some poor muggleborn to get up the troll's nose.

_Why would it risk its life for one of its followers? Voldemort treated his as expendable so it should do the same because it is a piece of Voldemort._

The scenes rapidly shifted and he watched as the year and another passed. The fact that the Horucrux was a parcelmouth proved that it was one of the greatest evils in existence and had tricked his way into Gryffindor as Gryffindor was the house of the good, the pure and the light and would not want something so incredibly evil as the Horucrux. Another year passed by as well and left him wondering why uncle Sirius whom he had heard so much about was being accused of betraying his parents and killing uncle Peter. He also wondered why Sirius never used his knife to kill the Horucrux that so obviously deserved to die because it was evil. The final memory of that year came and answered some of his questions.

He watched as Wormtail turned into his uncle Peter who admitted to betraying his parents and killing a bunch of muggles. He then watched as his uncle Sirius then really betrayed his parents by offering the Horucrux a home. He watched as the Horucrux tried and failed to ward off dementors because something so inherently evil would never be able to cast a Patronus in a million years. He then watched as the Horucrux and his minion woke up in the hospital wing, left, used a time turner to go back and rescue a hippogriff and save themselves, and then help uncle Sirius escape. The patronus that looked like his father's animagus form was obviously a trick because evil Horucruxes can't cast patronii.

He watched the next year flash by as well, wondering why the Horucrux didn't use its dark magic to destroy the dragon, why the Horucrux rescued someone it didn't have to, and why the Horucrux was upset over the person it had obviously killed.

He watched the years pass until he saw the day the Horucrux tricked everyone into believing it had killed Voldemort. Killing curses don't bounce, so this had to be a trick. Soon after, he was brought to the day when he had disrupted the "unveiling of the memorial" and killed the Horucrux's minion.

When he came out of the pensive he turned to the bushy haired minion and asked "Is that all?"

"No." she said looking at him sadly as she retrieved her memories.

"My name is Ginny Weasley and I have something to show you." the Horucrux's whore said stepping forward.

"My name is Ron Weasley, and I have something to show you." the Horucrux's "Best Friend" said, moving to stand next to his sister.

"My name is Dudley Dursley, and I have something to show you." A massive blond mountain of a man said, stepping so he stood next to Ron.

"My name is Neville Longbottom, and I have something to show you." A scarred man with brown hair said, moving forward to stand with the group.

"It's hard, isn't it? Learning that your whole life was a lie. Strange that your parents seem to have forgotten that you were born in the first minutes of August 1st and therefore the prophesy could not have applied to you. I have something to show you, and Harry will too once he's done watching the Smiths being exhumed. Zacharias will finally be able to mourn his aunt and uncle properly now since he will know where they are. I think Harry might stop to tear down that monument to your parents before he comes as they obviously did not sacrifice themselves to save either of you." a dreamy looking woman said, not moving to stand with the others.

He would watch their lies and delusions for now. He would bide his time until the Horucrux came and he would be able to kill it. It wasn't human and neither were these creatures. The Horucrux had already sucked out their souls years ago to continue its unnatural existence. Killing them would be a mercy.


End file.
